Love and Death
by In Love with my Best Friend
Summary: This is a depressing fic. DO NOT READ IF NOT LOOKING FOR DEPRESSING STUFF!!!! WARNING!!!!!


A/N WARNING DEPRESSING STUFF AHEAD!!!!  
Ya. That's all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked at her pictures.   
She only had two, both of her heart's desire, yet two different photos.   
She was in love with two guys, and she didn't know what to do about it.   
One, of course, was Ronne of her best friends, but she didn't want to lose him, so she never spoke up.   
The second, someone so unlikely, was Draco Malfoy, her hated enemy.   
Hermione didn't know what to do anymore.   
She kept it all inside, not telling anyone anything about her life within herself, she always kept a smiling face, she did her duties as Head Girl without complaint and totally ignored Draco unless she had to talk to him about school or Head projects as he was Head Boy. Hermione stared at the knife lying beside the pictures, so easy it would be to use that knife, but there was the pain.   
She could use her wand, but to quick, to final, part of her wanted to be stopped, so someone would know about her and how she was depressed.   
Hermione picked up the knife and ran her finger along the length of it, * I could do it * she thought, * I could leave everything behind, just go away forever *.   
Hermione collapsed on her bed and began to cry.   
She was so confused, she thought she loved Harry, then suddenly, she fell in love with Draco.   
Now she didn't know if she actually loved them, or if it was something else, and worse, she didn't know if they loved her back, and if both of them did, how could she choose? Hermione's thoughts were a big jumble in her head. * I'm going to do it * she thought and she picked up the knife. Hermione looked at her veins and quickly sliced them, on both wrists, she lay back on to her bed as the darkness began to envelope her. She heard a knock at the door, yet she did not hear it, the door opened. Draco was standing there.   
Draco saw Hermione lying, unconscious, on her bed, covered in blood.   
He screamed and ran to pick her up.   
She was as light as a feather.   
He didn't even notice the pictures next to her bed.   
He just picked Hermione up and ran for someone, anyone.   
He ran straight into Professor Dumbledore, Dumbledore just took Hermione from Draco and carried her to Madam Pomfrey.   
Draco was going crazy, he couldn't believe that she had done that, he also couldn't believe how much he cared.   
He had grown to love her in the last few months, and now he was going to lose her, he couldn't lose her, he loved her so much.   
Draco began to pace outside the infirmary, though he had no idea how he had gotten there.   
Finally Draco collapsed against the wall and began to cry.   
Dumbledore came out of the infirmary and saw him sitting there.   
He just smiled and walked off without a word.   
Draco noticed this and stood up, he walked into the infirmary and noticed Hermione lying, stil unconcious.   
He just sat next to her and began to pour his heart out to her, but all he got as a response was Hermione losing her pulse.   
Madam Pomfrey bustled over and began to work on her as Draco stood meekly by. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey shook her head and said "I'm sorry, she's gone, I've done all I can" and Draco's world began to crumble.   
He ran from the room and up into his bedroom.   
Draco grabbed his wand and began to say "Avada Keda..... No, Hermione died by knife. I'm going the same way."   
Then he picked up the knife his father had given him for Christmas and sat on his bed. He slit his wrists quickly and lay down.   
He died within moments.   
Professor Dumbledore was standing by two coffins sitting next to the lake.  
The entire student body of Hogwarts was standing outside, it was mandatory, no one really wanted to be there, except for Harry and Ron, and the teachers.  
Ron sent Harry back into the school, saying that he would be alright.  
Harry left and Ron approached the coffins.  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, I saw the pictures, I didn't mean to kill you!"   
Ron began to cry, he was convinced it was his fault, he really loved Hermione, and if he had only told her........She would probably still be around.  
Ron made up his mind, he was going to die too.  
Then he considered the second coffin, Draco had killed himself moments after Hermione died, and she had a picture of him too...What if they were in love and didn't realise it and that was why they killed themselves...  
* If I show up and they're in love, I'll just make things hard for Hermione, she shouldn't have to make a choice...I'll back down....I won't kill myself..... *  
And with that, Ron pushed both coffins into the lake, one after the other, then he walked into Hogwarts without looking back.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
I warned ya didn't I? That's all.  
  
Disclaimer: No characters are mine, just plot  
  
I know that Draco and Hermione were a little OOC but I don't care. This is the way I wanted to write it. So there. 


End file.
